A nightmare to be discovered
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Working on Summary. Please review! Couple in works
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"Make sure no evidence is found. I'll handle my little princess."

_Who's that? What evidence? What's going on? I have a blindfold over my eyes. They have it so damn tight! Kakashi, where are you?_

"Yes, sir."

_I gotta get out of here, fast. I'm pinned! Why am I pinned? What's holding me down? Are-are these chakra strains?_

"Click! Creek!"

_Who's there?_

"Click! click, click"

_Someone's coming for me. Is it Kakashi? Dude, where are you?_

"You truly are of grace. You know that, right?"

_He's blowing in my ear! How am I suppose to get this creep away from me? Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, where are you guys? Ew, he's trailing his down-WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? I'm not feeling any clothing on me at all! GUYS! Naruto, this isn't funny!_

"You quiver and yet your body is allowing entrance."

_What am I suppose to do? How'd I even get here? And why am I blindfol- HIS TONGUE IS IN ME?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO, KAKASHI, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! SASUKE, ANYBODY HELP ME! THIS CREEP'S-MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"No screaming, princess. We wouldn't wanna wake the residence, would we?"

_What's in my mouth? He taped my mouth shut? Asswhole! Quit licking my neck, you damn creep! Why-GOD, NO! ! GGGGGGEEETTT OFFFF OF MEEEEEE!_

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFF! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMFFFFFFFFFF FF! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

_SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE! HE'S RAPING ME! GUYS! INO, NARUTO, KAKASHI, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!_

"Peel!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE, PLEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!"

_What's that water crap he sprayed in me? Guys, where are you?_

"Click! Creek!"

"Clean her up, and return her to her home village. Oh, and you don't have to erase her memories of this."

"Yes, sir."

_Now what? Who's picking me up? Where are you taking me? Don't hurt me, please, I'm begging you, don-_

"THUD!"

_...S-Sasuke..._

* * *

Squad seven has just gotten done with a mission at a local farm. Naruto was challenging Sasuke to a race, and as usual, Sasuke was declining. Just holding his hands in his pockets. Kakashi was reading his book, and Sakura was staying a few inches from them. For some odd reason she was wearing all blacks, and held her head down.

"Sakura?" She realized that Naruto was right in front of her, with concern in his eyes. "What's with the black?"

"Oh, uh,... My grandmother recently passed away, and she always told me to stick to the missions, so that's why I missed her funeral. She wanted me to go on this mission." That's a lie. Sasuke and Kakashi knew it the minute they heard it, but Naruto bought it. Giving his respects to her grandmother. The walk was odd.

"All right, guys. 15 minute break!" Kakashi said, everyone looking at him. They all pitted at a nearby river, as Naruto went swimming, Kakashi stuck his feet into the water, Sasuke just sitting there, and Sakura wondering around, finding a waterfall, and looking around, took off her clothes, and went to the falling water. She stuck her whole body in the water. Feeling the water remove all the blood that the scars she recieved from that one horrifying day or night were letting out. She hissed in pain, and held her head low. How could anything like this happen to her? It was impossible. Two things hit her the most. That nightmare becoming a reality, and no one coming to her aid when she needed it most. She stepped out, putting her clothes back on, not caring about her wet body. Damn. She's gonna need a blood transfusion, soon. She can't keep this up. It's been two weeks since that. They made it back safely. Everyone went his or her separate way. Naruto went to his apartment, and it became night. As usual, he was chowing down on his yummy ramen.

"A special treat, for a mission well done!" Naruto exclaimed, chowing down, making that remark in between mouthfulls. He had just gotten done when somebody knocked on his door.

"Uggh! Who the hell?" Naruto was on a fritz, when he opened the door. It was Shikamaru. Huh? "What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

"Tsunade called you. Come on." That was odd. In the middle of the night? What happened? He reached Tsunade's office to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade herself, Shizune, Tonton, and Shikamaru with him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. He didn't get this at all.

"Have any of you seen Sakura anywhere?" Tsunade asked. Everyone got confused. All shook there heads no.

"Her mother came. She hasn't come home, yet. We need you to look for her."

Sakura's missing?" Naruto screetched. They had to find her, now. Just great. This was not part of Sasuke's agenda. Missions alone are a pain, but this! He got stuck checking the forest. Scanning every nook and cranny there is. He was about to turn tail when he heard a faint, but it was for sure.

"mmmmfffff, whimper" He began to head towards the direction of it. Sure enough, he found Sakura. All he had to do was take her back to Tsunade, head home, and- WHAT THE HELL? He found her, mostly stripped of clothing, curled into a ball, like a mouse, shaking out of fear, and he could see the blood coming out of her back. He immediately ran to her, and held her.

"Sakura, what happened?" He asked, trying to wake her up. The minute he held her, she began to shake uncontollably, and began to shed tears.

"...Please,...Don't hurt me..." Very few words came out.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed for his teamates. Sakura opened her eyes, to see Sasuke holding her, and began to cry even more. She flung onto him, and began to sob just like the day Sasuke was in death like trance caused by Haku. Sasuke was baffled. What's going on? Wanting to give her some modest, he took off his shirt, and put on her, telling her to weave through the sleeves.

"What happened? Where did you get the scars on your back?"

"Sasuke!" Before any of the questions could be answered, Kakashi, a group of Jonin, ninja dogs, and Naruto appeared, ready for anything, but that. Kakashi and Naruto ran to them, and saw Sakura balling, clinging onto Sasuke as if there was no tomorrow. Something's up. It took her two hours, being held in Sasuke's arms, and find her black shredded clothes to get her to calm down, and fall asleep. Sakura woke up at the hospital, having a vein of blood in her arm, and feeling gauze on her back. this was new. She looked over to see Sasuke sleeping in a chair next to her. Kakashi must've forced him to stay. She looked out her window. She moved, causing Sasuke to wake up, and seeing her awake.

"You ok?" Sakura was staring off into space when she nodded yes. She was able to sit up, and gain her seating position.

"Sakura, your freaking me out. Your way too quiet, black, and all of a sudden this. What are you hiding?" All of that hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She looked around, and saw a notebook, and a pen. Who knows why it was there. But, she grabbed it, opened a blank page, and began to weakly write. She ripped some. Sasuke was watching her intently. When she was done, she handed it to him, hand shaking in fear. Sasuke took it, read it, and stared at the three words, everyone doesn't want to hear or read.

_Somebody raped me_

Kakashi was out in the hallway with Shizune trying to put two and two together, when they heard Sasuke's bellow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE RAPED? WHO DID IT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. I am, however in a bad mood, so I may just make this a tad bit dark. Can't find Love and Happiness on this god damn planet.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi walked in, on fritz, to see Sasuke starring at Sakura in disbelief. Kakashi ran to Sakura, took a seat on her side, and made her look at his one good eye.

"Sakura. Were you raped?" He asked so stern, she shook in fear. Hesitantly, she nodded. She could feel every detail from that night. "Do you know who?" When Tsunade came in, Sakura starred at her covered legs, and shook her head 'no'. Kakashi let her go, and got up. With a heavy sigh, he began walking, and turned to Sasuke.

"Can she stay with you until we figure out who it is? I don't wanna risk her going back home." Taking the logic answer, Sasuke nodded. This... Is not good. He never had anyone stay at his place, let alone a female. Can't he just turn tail to Orochimaru, or something? Next thing everyone heard, was Sakura's father, hearing the recent news, screaming 'Whore' and 'Slut', plus some other unused words to the point where Kakashi had to knock him out, and drag him off. Wow. Was her dad always like that? He could hear Sakura's sobs, and thought it would be best to hold her until she calmed down. Later on, Squad Seven discovered that Sakura hadn't eaten in nearly two weeks. She kept herself locked up in her room. They went as far as to ask Ino's father to probe her memory. Tsunade and Kakashi learned that she was blindfolded and pinned with Chakra straints. The only lead they have is the voice.

"You sure you don't wanna stay wit me, Sakura?" Naruto asked, helping Sasuke grab her clothes. They were able to convince her to get into her usual clothing, as she sat on her bed.

"Kakashi Sensei said Sasuke's place. Can't exactly go against orders." Sakura said, trying her hardest to sound normal. Naruto got done with her shirts, pants, and pjs, while Sasuke, somehow, got stuck with the undergarments, and bathroom crap. Take that back, he didn't wanna risk Naruto 'accidentally' packing one of her bras in his pocket. Finally, that was done. Sakura was out on the balcony while Naruto was getting her sleeping bag ready for the night. Sasuke was in the kitchen, making some chicken broth.

"I feel bad." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with his infamous cold looks.

"Why." Sasuke didn't wanna know, he just thought it was polite.

"...I should've been there. I could've taken him. She's only twelve! Who ever it is, he's dead!" Naruto got up, with fists at his sides. He had to admit, He did agree with the knucklehead. And 'somebody' decided to tell Rookie Nine, and Team Gai what happened, so Sasuke was getting visitors around the clock. First, Ino, hugging him for dear life, and then investigating Sakura. Lee, telling her that he'll find the offender himself and bring him to justice. Good luck with that! Choji, bringing food for Sakura, somehow hearing she hasn't eaten in days. Good, that means he doesn't have to cook. Naruto (yet again), handing Sakura a walkie talkie he and Kakashi got, so that he'd know if she's ok. And last, Shikamaru, collecting information so that he can investigate the rape.

Finally. 9:00pm. Sakura's asleep. He can hit the hay. He slept a typical sleep, until he heard whimpers. You've got to be kidding! He gets up, and looks over at Sakura, who was crying in her sleep, muttering a setence.

"...Sas-...uke...Help me...Please..." He froze. Was she screaming his name for help? He then felt guilt. Now it made sense. She was calling for help, and nobody camed. She even screamed for him, and he didn't come. He picked her up, bridal style, and brought her to his one side of the bed. He took the other side, covering her with the sheets. Next thing he knew, she crawled onto him, clung to his shirt, and fell asleep. He wondered. Did his mother go through with this? Was it possible that she too was a victim? Holding no hate back, he took her in his arms, and fell asleep, himself. His chin resting on her head.

Days passed, and Sakura made an extremely slow progress. They were handed a C ranked mission, to escort someone in a city back to Tanazuku. Simple enough. For precautions on Sakura, Shikamaru was sent as well.

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Don't get how I got mixed up in all of this."

"Grandma Tsunade's orders. You know that." Naruto said. Sasuke, as normal, said nothing. But Sakura, was back in black, and hanging her head low. By the time they got into the city, Naruto was jumping up and down. Night time fell, when they realized that the customer won't be in 'til morning. Odd. Luckily, Tsunade gave Kakashi some spare change to rent three rooms.

"Ah, hello." They were all greeted by the owner. In a very expensive blue suit. "Welcome to my Inn. Please, the rooms are on me."

"All right!" Naruto was yelping for joy. Kakashi was trying to persuade him into do otherwise, but, little effect. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, thought it was strange.

_'!'_ Sasuke looked at Sakura, seeing her hide her face even more, gripping his shirt, a bit. That's odd. Did she know him from somewhere?

"Now, now. No need to be rude." The owner pleaded. "We have treasured guests..." He made his way to the door, but stopped by Sakura, patting her on the shoulder. _"...Wouldn't you agree, Princess?"_

_"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE, PLEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!" _Flashbacks came running to her as he very quickly rubbed her butt, as she dug her fingers into Sasuke shirt even more. It hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. Eyeing Naruto, who felt the stare, Sasuke tilted his head to the stairs, once Sasuke got a key for the room him and Naruto would be sharing. both boys, and Sakura ran to the room, quickly unlocked the door, went in, dragging Sakura behind, and locking the door behind them.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto was wondering why Sakura was here. "She's got her own room." He was about to yell, but Sasuke covered his mouth, and pulled Sakura infront of him, allowing her to sob into his chest.

"It's him. Sakura's attacker. He's the owner of the Inn." That made Naruto stop in his tracks, and placed a hand on her back.

"You sure it's him?" Naruto asked. Sakura cringed. Both boys looked at the top of her forehead.

"...I-...I know that voice..." She managed between so many sobs. "...He-...He called me 'Princess'... The attacker said the same thing..." Sakura said the last part with a high pitched scream, and began to sob even more. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, to try and comfort. It was all he could do, for now.

"Sasuke, we can't let Sakura sleep in that room, alone. He'll rape her, again." Naruto, for once was talking sense.

"...I know, but we can't let her stay with us." Sasuke snapped. "Kakashi will figure it out." Naruto had enough, and did the hand sign for Shadow Clone Jutsu, and had it turn himself into Sakura.

"This is our only shot. For all we know, he could be under help with rogue ninja." So, needless to say, Sakura's clone played the part good. Kakashi seemed he didn't know the difference. So, that night, the bait was set. And Sakura was asleep on Sasuke's bed, still in her clothes. Sasuke sat next to her, reading a scroll, and Naruto, for an odd reason, was on watch.

"Sigh, they're not gonna attack." Sasuke said, and Naruto shot him a glare. But, he came in, tired. After switching into pjs, and turning out lights, Naruto was out cold. Sasuke was about to turn in, when Sakura woke up with a startle. She was sweating, tears coming from her eyes. Why was he doing this? Sasuke placed a hand on her back, for comfort, and very weakly, she crawled into his arms. She's mute. He lifted her chin, trying to find answers to her nightmare, but something unexpected happens. A pair of warm, moist lips were placed upon hers. But it wasn't Naruto's. It was Sasuke's. The whole world began to swirl. He didn't know how he was lying on top of her, but right now, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him, was the warmth taste and texture of her tongue. He placed one hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. She began combing his ravened colored strands of hair, he gently kissed his way down to her neck. He began to shake uncontrollably, and he pulled away, not wanting to press further.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke mumbled, feeling guilt. Had he just-? He was on the verge of strangling himself when she placed her head on his chest.

"No... I should be apologizing..." She whispered. Why? She didn't do anything. He looked down at her, and closed his eyes again. Only this time, he slowed the speed between them, hoping she'd get the idea that he wasn't gonna hurt her. On the verge of feeling lips once more...

"_BANG!"_ Out of the blue, the door burst open, and in came two men. Covered in masks and cloaks. Sasuke didn't know either of them, but Naruto. He knew the robes. They were with red clouds. Know doubt about it.

They... Were from Akatsuki.

"There you are, princess..." One of them said. Everyon knew where this was gonna go. Naruto got ready to fight, but got knocked out, quick. Where was Kakashi? This didn't add up.

"...Our employer has been most worried about you..." The other said, not telling who was who, the one to the right was going to take Sakura, appearing behind her and Uchiha, when something metal colliding with another metal.

"...Tell your boss he's not taking Sakura..." Kakashi said, with anger, and Sharingan out in full...

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_**COMMENT, PLEASE! I WANT SAKURA TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, it's been a while since I worked on "A Nightmare to Be Discovered". I have decided to finish it, even though it's been so long. I apologize for the delay, and hope you enjoy the final segments of this fanfic.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight. So was Kakashi with his sharingan.

"This should be interesting." One akatsuki said. The other chukled. Everyone but Sakura had kunais out, and waiting for the first move.

"I'll be claiming what's mine." A voice said, causing everyone to turn around. It was the owner of the Inn. "Come along, princess. You have work to do." Sakura froze. She didn't want to go. The owner got frusterated. "Come here, now! Or your friends here are gonna-" Before he could finish, something hit him in the neck, placing him unconcious.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto hollered. Shikamaru stood there, looking at the situation.

"What a drag." Shikamaru noted. He then looked at the two Akaktsuki members.

"Our time here is done." One member said. The other nodded his head in agreement. "We'll tell Itachi you said hello." At that moment, the both of them vanished. Sasuke was about to go after them.

"Sasuke. Let them go." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke was pissed, but, he did what he was told. Naruto got on his knees, next to Sakura, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Is it over?" Sakura asked. Kakashi joined Naruto, and gave her a smile.

"It's over." Kakashi assured. "Now, let's take this guy to the village."

_3 Years Later_

Sakura had grown into a beautiful young lady. But she still had those memories of that night, playing in her mind. She was in her apartment when she heard a knock at the door. She got up, wrapped her bathrobe arond herself, and answered the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, while letting Sasuke enter. Sasuke, who was in the same clothing as Kakashi, entered in, and took a look around.

"You missed our mission today." Sasuke said. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah. Today's... Well..."

"'Well' What?"

"...That night..." It wasn't until then when Sasuke caught on what she was trying to say. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and pulled her close. Sakura starred off into space. Sasuke's hand began petting her hair. She looked up, and looked Sasuke right at his eyes. Next thing they new, was that they felt a pair of warm moist lips on each other. After five or ten butterfly kisses, came a massive tongue war. The next thing Sakura knew, she was picked up, and brought to her room, and laid her down on he bed. She watched Sasuke take off his vest, and watched him climb ontop of her, reuniting their lips together, again. Sasuke felt Sakura's fingers creep their way into his hair, and needless to say, he didn't care. Both had to break for air, but Sakura took the oppertune to remove Sasuke's shirt, as Sasuke felt it was time to remove Sakura's bathrobe. She was in a skimpy white night gown, and in matching panties. Sasuke then began to kiss Sakura's neck and shoulder line, which took Sakura into full blown esctacy.

* * *

Little did they know, a very peculiar knuckle head was wondering where his best friend had gone.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sai was standing right next to him. "The scene started all ready."

"You think that he might've went to see Ugly?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at him with a disgusted look.

"... Can't hurt to try." Naruto said, heading for Sakura's apartment. After a half an hour of walking, they made it to Sakura's apartment complex. "I'm gonna sneak in through her window."

"Can't we use the door, dickless?" Sai asked. Naruto ignored him, and climbed the closest tree to the complex, all the way to Sakura's window. He was about to jump in, but saw a very disturbing sight. He found his two comrads, stripped of clothing, humping each other, while Sasuke was licking the side of Sakura's neck, and Sakura was taking it in so well.

Needless to say, Naruto went green. He was was about to walk away, when he steped off the brach, and fell on his head.

"You ok?" Sai asked. Naruto got to his feet, and went the other way. "Where's the traitor and ugly?"

"They can't take a call right now. Leave a short message after the beep." Naruto said. "BEEP!" Sai looked up at the window, and went to follow Naruto. "KAKASHI SENSEI!"

From here on, all anyone could hear were muffled moans, and pleasurable screams. Over all, Sakura's nightmares were long gone.

* * *

**Finally, this is done. Sorry it took so long, and that it's short. Please don't kill me.**

**Sasuke: GET OVER HERE, NOW!**

**Me: YIPE! *runs away***


End file.
